The Power He Knows Not
by Mimozka
Summary: Halloween. 31st of October 1981. To the Wizarding World this day marks the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. To Lily and James Potter it marks the day that Love Prevailed. A story of Courage, Loss and most of all Love. LxJ !Character Death. My first dive into the HP Fandom, constructive criticism is very appreciated. A bit on the short side, but give it a try. You might like it.


_**Hi there! So... After much hesitation and so many ideas, I've decided to venture into the HP fandom. I've been a fan of HP my entire life. HP&tPS was the first book I ever read at the tender age of 6. I've been an avid Potter-head ever since. **_

_**I've never given much thought to Harry's parents while I was reading the books (not until DH that is), I was much more focused on HarryxHermione and when would they get together ( I was immensely disappointed when that did not happened, but Merlin bless fanfiction) / **_

_**However, as I grew older I came to appreciated the Marauder era much more and now I prefer it to the actual plot. So if I ever write anything else for HP (unless it is HHr) it will take place prior to little Harry's birth. **_

_**Anyway, enough blabbering. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this little plot bunny and my take on Halloween of 1981. It came to me in the wee hours of the night while I couldn't sleep due to my roommate's obnoxiously loud snoring.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Lily, take Harry and go!" James Potter told his wife urgently. "It's him! I'll try to hold him off." He begged her as he handed her their young son.

Lily Potter shook her head in protest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as their situation sunk in. She took Harry, who didn't go without protest. The little boy struggled to get back to his father's arms as best as she could.

"Just go!" James said with determination, but he was sure Lily could read the despair in his eyes.

_'Please, for Harry.' _she could read his silent plea as they held each other's gaze. _'Go. Save him. Save yourself.'_

It went against her very nature to do what he asked of her. She was aware that they were in the worst kind of danger, but she always thought that if she had to die, she would die alongside her husband.

With tears clouding her vision she leaned forward and kissed him with everything she had. As best as she could, considering there was a toddler between them.

"I love you." Lily told James softly, wishing she could go back in time and make up for their wasted six years.

"Always." James replied, his gaze moving from Lily to Harry and back.

His family.

He would defend them. Or die trying. Life wouldn't be worth living if he failed anyway.

Against her better judgment Lily held tighter onto their little son, spun around and ran for the stairs.

"Dada!" Little Harry wailed as soon as his father and best playmate disappeared from view.

Lily had to bite her lip in order to stop the sobs that threatened to wreck her resolve.

A loud crash came just as Lily reached the landing of the second floor. Out of instinct she glanced behind her to assess the damage – the front door had flown crashing into the stairs and was currently in pieces due to the sheer force of the blow.

She hurried into the nursery.

Lily could no longer hold onto her son. He was fighting her grip with everything he had. She crossed the room and put him into his crib. She had barely let go of her sob when she heard yet another crash as well as the sound of broken glass.

Lily felt something break deep inside of her. As if someone had suddenly tore her very soul out of her body . She couldn't breathe.

She knew then.

She was alone.

_He _was gone.

That horrendous realization hit her with a force that caused her legs to give out and she collapsed onto her knees, her hands holding onto the railing of her son's crib for dear life as her body shook with her uncontrolled sobs.

No.

_No._

_NO! _

He couldn't be gone.

No way.

Not him.

Not James Potter – cocky, arrogant, brilliant, Marauder Extraordinaire.

No.

"Mama?" Harry's small voice cut through the fog of her grief and she soon felt his small baby fingers caress the top of her head.

She looked up and was met with the eyes of her son, boring into hers.

In that instant it hit her just how much Harry resembled James. Not that she didn't know, she was neither stupid, nor blind. But up until this moment she had taken their resemblance for granted.

Not anymore.

Looking at her son now, felt quite bizarre to her. It was like she was staring into a smaller carbon copy of James who had her green eyes.

Harry smiled at his mother then, and Lily was yet again left to marvel how much his smile reminded her of James' one.

He was her son.

_James' _son.

Harry _James_ Potter.

The closest and only thing she had left to tie her to her husband. She would protect him with everything she had.

_With my own life. _Lily vowed then and there.

_James'_ son _would_ live to see the sunrise, he _would_ live to see Christmas, and the New Year celebrations, he _would_ live to witness his second birthday.

_She_ may not. But _he_ _will_.

With that newly found determination Lily stood up and leaned in to kiss Harry's head. She breathed in his scent and committed it to her memory.

Lily was no fool. She knew the odds were against her. No one who had faced Voldemort lived to tell about it afterwards.

"Mama loves you, Harry, and Dada loves you, too." She breathed, pressing her lips into her son's head for what may be the last time.

Lily turned towards the nursery door just as it blasted open and she was then faced with her worst nightmare.

"Silly girl." The cold voice taunted. "You think a door and a flight of stairs would save you from Lord Voldemort?" he sneered at her.

Lily did not answer, opting instead to move to stand in front of her son's crib so that she was shielding him entirely from Voldemort's vision.

Even though she knew it was pointless to fight him without a wand she was determined to fight him in any other way she could think of.

Harry needed her to fight for him.

_James _needed her to fight for _their son._

And so she would. Or she would die trying in the process.

"Stand aside." Voldemort commanded her.

"No." Lily's response was immediate, unyielding and final.

"Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside. Now!"

Lily could tell that Voldemort was not the patient kind.

Standing between Harry and him was all she could do without her wand and she would die a thousand deaths before she exposed her beloved son to that monster.

"No." Lily repeated/

"Foolish Gryffindor mudblood!" Voldemort cackled. "Your bravery will only lead you to your grave. Just like your Blood Traitor husband."

"So be it." Lily spat at him. Her eyes blazing with fury at his mention of James.

"For the last time: Stand. Aside."

_'Beg.' _A small voice in her head screamed.

The proud Gryffindor in her roared in protest. '_As if! Not _him! _Of all people!' _

_'For your son.' _the voice insisted_ ' Beg!'_

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "

Lily never got to finish her plea.

A bright green light blinded her and a loud cackle of a heartless monster rang loudly in her ears.

Lily Potter knew no more.

* * *

_**So, do I pass? From an 'O' - 'T' what do you say? **_

_**This fic was inspired by Dana Glover's 'It Is You' as well as 'There You'll Be' by Faith Hill and 'And Then I Kissed Him' by Hans Zimmer (last two are from Pearl Harbor OST)**_

_**The title of the fic is lame, I know, but I suck majorly when it comes to naming fics and this is the best I could come up with. **_

_**Your feedback and reviews would be greatly appreciated, I am curious what the response to this fic will be.**_

_**Have a great day,**_

_**Anna.**_


End file.
